Day 05
in punishment cell 1 |partOfSeason=Season 1 |episodeNumber=05 |airDate=2017-11-10 |previousEpisode=Day 04 |nextEpisode=Day 06 }} Synopsis In the morning the guards punished - all the prisoners had to say that she was terrible. She was not ready for this and refused to go back into her cell after morning roll call. She was left in the hallway of the cell block and the light was switched off. After some time, she was escorted to the punishment cell. There she made a fit of hysteria and trie to cover the video camera. She demanded an individual approach. During a toilet break, she ran through the window into the yard. Walter and Tatyana calmed her down and convinced her to go back through the window into the prison. She was escorted to the dating room where she had a conversation with a guard. After all the events of the 5th day of the experiment, asked to talk with a psychologist. The guards also had met with the psychologist and they talked about the essence of the experiment. In the evening, the prisoners were allowed to call their relatives. The boy friend of threatened Walter with a beating. Appearances * Prisoner 101 - Natalia Korshunova * Prisoner 102 - Zlata Krejchik * Prisoner 103 - Karina Smirnova * Prisoner 104 - Alain Goborova * Prisoner 105 - Svyatoslav Sinev * Prisoner 106 - Alexander Stepanov * Prisoner 107 - Konstantin Prusakov * Prisoner 108 - Alexander Smirnov * Guard - Tatyana Kononenko * Guard - Ivan Karmanov * Guard - Maxim Polyakov * Guard - Walter Solomentsev Social Media * Black Elephant on VK at 11:45: Video "Morning riot" (All prisoners were forced to call terrible. She I arranged a riot and climbed on the bars of the cell block grill) * Black Elephant on VK at 15:48: Photo The first attempt to escape from prison. got out of the window in the toilet. Walter managed to stop her. * Black Elephant on VK at 16:49: Video "Try to escape" ( made a hysterical attempt to escape from prison through the window in the toilet. The guards managed to stop this. Until the beginning of the experiment, we did not plan to put the lattice on the windows. Window frames are closed only from the inside. We did not think that events would develop so swiftly. After today's incident, we will be forced to strengthen security measures.) * Black Elephant on VK at 20:38: Video "The appeal of ( to Khovansky" ( straight from the punishment cell appealed to the director of the prison. The prisoner is sure that the security forces want to break her, but she is special) * Black Elephant on VK at 20:46: Video " " (She drank a handful of pills, tried to close the camera lens and rushed to the guard) * Black Elephant on VK at 20:47: Video "Prisoners call on the phone" (Friday - the day when prisoners can phone relatives and friends. For one call each is given exactly five minutes. And they can only speak on the speakerphone.) * Black Elephant on VK at 22:02: Video "Conversation with " (after the escape attempt) * Black Elephant on VK at 23:44: Video "Conversation of with the psychologist" * Black Elephant on VK at 23:51: Video "Day 5 Digest" * Black Elephant on VK at 02:35: Video "For 1000 hipes, a guard poured a water bucket over his head" Punishments * was sent to punishment cell 2 * was told how terrible she is during morning roll call * was left in the hallway of the cellblock with the light switched off after she refused to return to the female cell * was sent to punishment cell 1 at 09:15. Later the light was switched Gallery File:Day-05_102_is_told_terrible_things.png|At Morning roll call, is told that she is terrible File:Day-05_102_tries_to_get_through_the_grill.png| tries to get through the grill after refusing to enter the female cell File:Day-05_102_dark_hallway.png|Guards switched off the lights in the hallway where is trapped File:Day-05_105_in_punishment_cell_2.png| drawing on the wall of punishment cell 2 File:Day-05_102_in_punishment_cell_1.png| in punishment cell 1 File:Day-05_102_in_dark_punishment_cell.png| in punishment cell 1 without lights File:Day-05_102_busted_after_escape_through_window.png| busted after excaping through the toilet window File:Day-05_phone_calls.png| and other prisoners are allowed to make a phone call File:Day-05_evening_yard_time.png|Evening yard time Videos File:Эксперимент 12 - Обращение 102-ой к Хованскому|Conversion of Prisoner 102 to Khovansky File:Эксперимент 12 - 102-ая нервный срыв|Prisoner 102 nervous breakdown File:Эксперимент 12 - Попытка побега|Attempted escape File:Эксперимент 12 - Утренний бунт|Morning riot File:Эксперимент 12 - Заключенные звонят по телефону|Prisoners call by phone File:Эксперимент 12 - Беседа со 102-ой|Conversation with Prisoner 102 File:Эксперимент 12 - Разговор Златы с психологом|Zlata's conversation with a psychologist File:Эксперимент 12 - День пятый. Дайджест|Experiment 12 - Day Five. Digest References | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}